The Idols of Iron Fist 2 - Rebirth by Mana
by Shantien
Summary: The second chapter in the Idol Fist Trilogy. Rebirth, Revenge and hilarity ensues as our heroes face a threat, bigger than anything seen before. Will they succeed? or will they meet a dark end? Only time will tell in... The Idols of Iron Fist 2- Rebirth by Mana!


Hi there!  
This is a Collaboration story between me and gracegrrl007, go check her out.  
This is also advised, in order to be up to date with events. This is a sequel to "The Idols of Iron Fist **"**  
It takes place three months after the end of part 1.

Also The Idolmaster series, Magic The Gathering and various other Genres that might show up are not mine, they belong to all of their respectful owners.

Lets begin, shall we?

 **Chapter 1: Visions of the Idol**

Makoto stirred, images playing out in her dream world for the thousandth time. She sighed, blinking open her eyes.

"Nightmares. For the thousandth time," she muttered halfheartedly. "I would have thought I'd be getting better by now."

It was a year after the end of the King of Iron Fist tournament that had taken the lives of most of Makoto's closest friends. It had awarded her a new friend, Leo Kliesen, but the joy of having met her was often overshadowed by the sorrow the tournament had brought about.

It was supposed to be a simple fighting tournament. You squabble until you've K.O.'ed your opponent, and then you go home victorious.

Instead, it was a bloody gladiator fight to the death.

Makoto's nightmares always started the same way. There was her, there was a dragon, and there was lots of destruction everywhere. There was always the same whispered warning-or perhaps it wasn't a warning. All Makoto could hear was, "King of Iron Fist".

The mere mention of the tournament was enough to send shivers down her spine, and she lay back on her bed, sighing heavily.  
She breathed deeply and rolled onto her left side, trying to go back to sleep, trying to block out the memory of when her friends were savagely taken from her, and then she fell into slumber.  
She opened her eyes to a sight she had never seen before. Before her was a light, that took the form of a dragon. Makoto was awe-struck at the sight of the bestial creature, who was surrounded in a Silver hue and staring at the human with piercing white eyes. It's feathered wings were as wide as the eyes can see.  
" _Be at ease, my child, there is nothing to fear._ " The dragon spoke in a low voice that made Makoto shudder.

"Who are you?" Makoto blurted. Plenty of dreams with this majestic creature, and yet she still hadn't gathered its name. It felt like lucid dreaming, at this point; Makoto felt very aware of her own consciousness. Maybe it was this dragon's doing.

" _I am not alive nor dead, I am not physical nor spirit, I am in between that. Your people only know me as Ugin. But simple talk is not the reason I am here. I need your help, child._ "

Makoto hesitated to respond. It seemed she was in the presence of something far beyond what humans could comprehend. How did a mortal even respond to such a being?

"My friends," she ended up saying. "My...do you know my friends? Can I see them?"

" _Yes… but there is a slight complication in that,_ " The dragon stated in a grim tone. " _My full power cannot reach you from the plane which I reside upon. That is why only you can help me, child._ "

Makoto seemed both confused and interested; she finally had a way of seeing her friends again, but she was uneasy about the possible task ahead. "So what exactly do I have to do?" she asked Ugin, who answered with, " _It is not a task on 'what' you have to do, but 'who' you need to find._ " He then projected an image in front of Makoto.  
It was another dragon, a quadrupedal beast with a massive head and a menacing jaw.  
Standing on powerful looking limbs, It's head tipped with a pair of horn-like ears and it's tail ends in a spike. The body is adorned with Navy Blue and Purple Scales that glisten in the pale moonlight. At the same time that makoto was watching it, he was staring right back at her, with haunting Silver eyes.

" _If you find him,your answer will become clear_ "

Makoto opened her mouth, closed it, then asked, "How will I find him? Where do I even look?"

" _There is a place known simply as Naturia Ridge. A beautiful place where the bounty of nature knows no bounds. Look for a waterfall that rains down water that is as blue as sapphires."_ Ugin then opened and extended his humongous paw to makoto.  
Inside it was a scroll. It was made of what looked like Tanned Boar hide. " _This will guide you on your way."_

"I...have to find this place?" Makoto sighed. "Well, I'll do my best. But…"

She paused, contemplating her words. The last thing she wanted was to sound selfish, but…

"What...exactly is in it for me?"

Ugin smiled and responded with, " _A chance to bring your friends back._ "

That certainly sounded good.

In fact, it sounded _too_ good.

"I'm dreaming," Makoto muttered. "This is all just a crazy dream. Maybe I died a long time ago. Geez…"

The young idol wanted nothing more than a chance to get her friends back, but all of it just seemed so...perfect.

"There's a catch," Makoto decided. "There's got to be a catch."  
" _There is no catch,_ " the Dragon spirit suddenly interrupted.

" _I saw what happened to you and your friends, and it reminded me of what happened to my people, a crime that which I have been trying to fix. I want Nicol Bolas to suffer and die for what he did to me and I know that I can resurrect beings of my choosing… provided that I gain the power that he stole from me. The journey will be a tough one for you, and there may be conflict along the way, but we both want the same thing badly-for a chance to bring back the ones we know and love.  
_ " _As I mentioned earlier, the first thing you must do is find my student. Follow the golden line on the map and trust your instincts._ "

At that moment, Makoto's vision started to blur.  
"What's happening?" she asked in panic, as Ugin too was fading.

" _You're waking up, my child. We will meet again...soon._ "

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. "I have so many questions, wait…"

It was too late. With a start, the idol bolted up in bed, her heart racing. Taking short breaths, she looked down at her hand. In it was clutched the map Ugin had given her.

"More than a dream," she muttered. "...Well, OK. If you want your power back, you'll get it. I'm trusting you."

"What about a big dragon? Take Mami with you!"

"This all seems a little strange, don't you think?"

"Just do your best, and I'm sure everything will work out!"

Such were the reactions of Makoto's idol friends upon hearing of her dream. Makoto sighed, examining the map sprawled open in front of her.

"It sounds crazy, right?" she prompted. "But somehow, I trust what he said."

Haruka nodded. "Then there's only one thing to do, right? You have to do what he said."

"I don't know," Chihaya began, "doesn't it just seem...too surreal?"

"I woke up with a map in my hand. I stopped thinking about real versus unreal a long time ago."

"Take Mami with you!" Mami repeated again, tears forming in the young idols eyes.  
Makoto knew of the dangerous journey ahead and she wanted to keep her friend safe, but she couldn't bear to see the pain in Mami's eyes no longer.  
"Ok then" She sighed, "you can come with us" only to be knocked to the ground by Mami as she hugged her.  
"Kikuchi san, Futami san, I know you two are excited and all but shouldn't we tell Producer about this?" Chihaya suddenly enquired with a worried tone in her voice.  
Chihaya was right to worry as well, she was still mentally recovering from the horrible events that had occurred, the events in which her friends were taken away from her.  
The map then proceeded to pulse with an amber glow, surprising the girls. Makoto then unravelled it, to then reveal that it had changed.  
A golden line had begun to form, images of The 765 Productions office and all of it's surroundings became visible, along with places that were previously unknown to her.  
"Just like he said" Makoto spoke under her breath, in awe in what she was seeing.  
_

"Are you sure they can really be trusted with a task like this Ugin?" a male voice asked the Dragon spirit.  
" _Give them time, my student, simply give them time. I sense great potential from within them_ " Responding to the question that was asked.  
"I sense hostility. I also remember you quoting that very line, back on Tarkir" he growled quietly under his breath, remembering past events  
"But _remember what i have always told you, even the smallest being can be capable of immense power_ "  
"I understand"  
_

Well then, that's the end of Chapter one.  
I am working on chapter two now and it should be uploaded soon.  
Give it a favourite if you wish, it'd be greatly appreciated and it let's me know you folks want more!

Take care.


End file.
